


Are you okay, detective?

by szra_mix



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin is tired, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nines cares, Overworking, Sickness, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szra_mix/pseuds/szra_mix
Summary: Gavin is too tired to do his work but he’s to stubborn to admit it.





	Are you okay, detective?

\- Detective Reed, are you feeling okay?  
It was fifth time this day when Nines asked that question. Gavin tried really hard not to punch the fucking android because last time he did Fowler yelled at him for “breaking the equipment”.  
\- Ask me this one more time, tin can and I swear to God, you will end in a fucking trash can.  
\- Detective, according to your files you’re an atheist and besides I highly doubt that you would be able to actually hurt me. I’m designed to take damage and it’s not that easy.  
Reed exhaled deeply. Fucking androids.  
\- Just...just don’t talk to me, fucker. Got it? - RK900 nodded.  
\- Awesome. Fucking awesome. Thank you.  
He stared hatefully at the computer screen. It was 4 fucking am and he was still sitting at his desk, trying to do his paperwork. He and Nines finished one really nasty homicide case and thanks to his own stupidity and his therapist requests he acted nicely towards Hank and Connor asking if they wanted him to take their piece of work. What kind of dumbass was he? Now a piercing pain was making it’s way inside his skull making him groan. Damn cases. Damn Fowler. Damn work. No one was at the office beside him and his partner. He hadn’t slept properly in five days, only working and working. Now he was feeling it.  
\- Nines? - Android looked at him with piercing gaze.  
\- Yes, Detective?  
\- Could you make me some fucking coffee, please? I would be grateful.  
RK900 shook his head.  
\- I’m sorry, Detective but your caffeine level is to high. It’s dangerous for your organism.  
Gavin shot him an annoyed look.  
\- Listen, dipshit, I’m so fucking done in here and I don’t need some plastic prick telling me to not drink coffee. Make it or I will make it myself. - Nines hasn’t moved. - Okay whatever, fuck you!  
He went to their staff room ignoring some weird feeling inside him. He turned the coffee machine on and currently was waiting impatiently to do it’s work. Ache was crawling his way upwards his body leaving an unpleasant feeling. The machine dinged signalising the drink was done and he took a step towards it. And after one step he knew something was off. His knees gave up under him making him fall to the ground. He hit it with full energy sending pain down his spine. His heartbeat was so fucking fast and he heard it in his ears. And as he felt he accidentally knocked over the coffee while trying to hold his balance and now it was spilled on his arm.  
\- Shit. It’s not good. - he tried to crawl to the cupboard but he only managed to lift his head. - No...fucking hell...  
\- Detective Reed?  
He heard the android making his way to the staff room as well. Fucking hell, he doesn’t need any audience.  
\- Detective Reed what is taking you so lon...shit! - it was the first time Gavin heard Nines swear, he always remained so cold and calm. - What happened in here? What did you do?  
He knelt beside him analysing his body.  
\- I’m fine, I just tripped. Nothing big. - as he said it cough drew out his open lips. Fuck. He never coughed and if he did it hasn’t meant well.  
\- I require you to lay down and try to rest. I will finish our work.  
Gavin tried to sit down and only have met with another coughing.  
\- I’m fine...I can do it. See? I’m totally fine. It’s probably only some cold. It will pass.  
Nines turned his head the way that now he was looking him straight in the eyes. He was embracing his arms in gently manner letting Gavin rest his head against his shoulder.  
\- How long you haven’t been sleeping?  
\- Excuse me?!  
Android sighed.  
\- Gav please...I’m worried. You’re obviously not okay and I wanna know why. Do you even sleep? At all?  
\- I scheduled a nap for a week from next Tuesday.  
\- Gavin stop joking around! I’m serious!  
Shorter man dropped his head. He was to damn tired for this shit. When he looked back at his partner there was no annoyance, no anger, no resistance in his eyes. Only poor tiredness. He looked absolutely wrecked.  
\- I don’t know...five, maybe six days. I can’t go to sleep unless I finish all of this. Nines, please, let me do my work.  
\- Six days!!!!??? You damn idiot! - he was furious. - People need to sleep and to rest! And now you’re telling me that you haven’t slept in six fucking days!? I don’t give a shit. You’re laying right now and go to sleep! I will guard you in case you’ll try not to!  
Gavin smiled. Nines was so cute when he was getting all carrying and stuff.  
\- Okay Honey, as you wish. But you’re laying with me. Deal?  
Nines snorted. His boyfriend was such a cheesy fuck sometimes.  
\- Deal.  
They laid down on a tiny sofa, Gavin on top of Nines. He rested his head on his chest listening to steady rhythm of the Thirium pomp. Almost like human heart. Nines gave him his jacket so now he was embraced by warmth. RK900 has his arms around Gavin’s back. They were somehow happy. Well, laying on DPD sofa maybe wasn’t their dream but unless they were both still cops that was their present. Nines gave his human kiss on the forehead. He heard him chuckle silently.  
\- You know what tin-can, I think I might even like working with you.  
\- Yeah, yeah, love you too Gavin.


End file.
